newfinlandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
FinlandRP downfall lore
Finland Downfall It was a normal day when the first of many attacks happened, an EMP bomb went off in central Helsinki big enough to destroy around 80% of all electronics in Finland, it only took 8 hours before rioters and looters walked the streets of all major towns, without the necessities that most Countries have come to rely on, Water (no pumps), food(no stoves, microwaves, etc). On the second day, the police were overrun and the Rioters/Looters had access to police grade weaponry that made them even more dangerous. It was 52 hours before the military was able to go into Helinski using vehicles that were not affected by the EMP (Around 20 Tanks, 40 Jeeps, 15 Helicopters, and 10 Jets, and 200 Soldiers)The military was able to control the Rioters/Looters within the day and they were beginning to repair before something really bad happened. Just when Finland thought it was secure, A mysterious high hech army took the Finnish military by surprise and quickly subdued the military, by then, Nyer Tech sent in a lot of resources into Finland from its Switzerland Location, This included, 5 Shipment containers of food and water, 2 Ballistic jets, 2 Small one man Jets, 4 Ballistic Helicopters, 6 Transport Helicopters, 6 Twin-MG Tanks, 1 Transport APC, 5 Jeeps, and 2 Cargo Helicopters, Nyer Tech also let the military use their Vehicular Storage and Underground Lab as a “SafeZone, as this new mysterios army was defeated by the newly re-enforced military, a single civilian cargo plane landed in the ravaged public airport, The cargo planes back was opened and 200 people with seemingly red veins, came running and screaming out of the plane, the curious Civilians that gathered outside of the plane tried to run, but they were all tackled by these crazed madmen, they were bit all over, but only 2 people died, The (Now known as) Ragers ran towards the rest of the people at the airport before military arrived and arrested the “Ragers”, the people who were bit were taken to a military-run hospital but none of the bites were critically endangering, One day past before the bitten civilians started to act strange, they showed signs of Paranoia, anxiety, rage, stress, and a lack of civilised emotions, The Ragers were also proven to be ignorant to any pain they recieve, they would not stop unless they died or were physically unable to go further, such as getting shot in the leg. The hospital was soon ravaged by these newly infected “Ragers” but no-one was able to call for help. Total chaos was all over Finland, When over Countries on the borders of Finland got word of this new deadly virus, they constructed temporary Barbed wire walls around the entire border of Finland, before finally building a more permanent and strong system of mismatched walls that were partolled day and night. The military not in the Safezones were quickly overrun by this newfound threat and looting and rioting were once again a danger, re-enforced by this new virus. It has been 4 months since the collapse, the area surrounding the safe zone has been secured for at least 5 KM in every direction, with reinforced chain link fences marking the secure areas. It is secure enough for Nyer tech to bring in more and more scientists and set up high-tech Laboratories in the underground area inside the safe zone. The safezone is also frequently visited and monitored by Nyer Tech CEO, Mark Nyer, and is set up to accommodate any surviving government officials, and holds temporary housing to around 100 civilians before they are evacuated, anyone can enter or leave the safezone, but before entering, they must be tested and scanned for any virus or disease, If no virus is found on a subject, they are let into the base, if they are tested positive with the virus, they are either sent to secure testing labs, or executed(They cant release the infected because it may cause unnecessary harm to any survivors outside the wall. There is only one known safe zone in Finland at this point. What the RP sessions will be about: There are several things that may occur, Finding Other safezones, Working on the cure, killing Ragers, and Military/Civilian Life inside the walls. The entire map is going to be filled with evidence and information so the player can deduce who or what did this, and how it can be cured.